Cures
The zombie cures were created by Ravi Chakrabarti in order to reverse zombieism and with the initial intent of curing Liv Moore, a zombie. The initial version of the cure had only two doses, where in Blaine’s world, Liv injected fellow zombie, Blaine DeBeers, with the cure, successfully turning him into a human. Later, Liv’s ex-fiancé, Major Lilywhite almost dies from blood loss after being stabbed by Blaine prior. In order to save him, Liv scratched him to ensure his survival, but is angry at her for not telling about him about her being a zombie. Filled with guilt, Liv injects Major with the final dose of the initial cure to apologise. Cure Version No. 2 With both doses gone by Season 2, there is not enough tainted Utopium to make enough of the cure. However, Blaine recognises this as test rats, which were rats tested by Ravi to test the effectiveness of the cure have died, meaning Blaine and Major are on borrowed time. He talks to Don Eberhard, believing it was him who cut the Utopium the night of the boat party. Don E. denies this but knows of a guy called Gabriel who did cut the Utopium. Blaine, Don E. and Chief go to Gabriel and try and convince him to cut some more Utopium, in which the latter refuses. As a result, Gabriel gets tortured until he is eventually scratched by Chief. Gabriel still refuses to cut the Utopium until he changes his mind and will do it unless he gets the first dose of the cure. Ravi makes the cure but Gabriel injects himself with it, but ends up killing him. That’s when Blaine discovers Drake Holloway, a police detective found bleeding to death in Shady Plots. He and Don. E take him to the morgue where his death is inevitable until Liv scratched him. Turns out, Drake knows about the location of some tainted Utopium, which Ravi needs to create more doses of the cure. When Drake awakes, he tells Liv that an old school buddy used to deal Utopium and him and another person worked for Stacey Boss and took some Boat Party Utopium, put them in condoms, then swallowed it. Then Liv, Major and Ravi eventually found enough of the Utopium to make several doses of the cure. Blaine began to die, so he took the cure, resulting in complete memory loss. When Major began to die, he also took the cure. However, it turns out the memory loss was temporary, and Blaine was lying the entire time. When Liv decides to take the cure, the remaining doses are gone. It is revealed that Blaine stole the cures to sell in the black market. Freylich Syndrome Brains Later in Season 4, when Liv becomes Renegade, she encounters a young girl named Isobel suffering from Freylich Syndrome who is immune from the zombie virus. It is revealed that due to the condition, people suffering from Freylich Syndrome produce a massive amount of glycoproteins in the brain, which makes them immune to the virus. After Isobel’s death, her brain is removed and tested on by Ravi on rats. He discovers zombie rats reverting to normal form, and persuaded Liv to eat it. However, Liv realises Clive and Dale are married and she knows how much Clive wants kids, and gives her only way of leaving zombieism to Dale, who reverts back to human form. Category:IZombie Database of Terms and Fiction